Nightmare awakening
by The Awesome Novice Writer
Summary: Post Plague, pre Fear. Sam finds himself in the worst possible position imaginable. Not only that, but he's trapped in a room alone with Drake Merwin.


**A/N: Well, I haven't writen any Gone fanfic's for a long while, and this thought suddenly came to me. Anyway, this is a torture fic that takes place post-Plague and pre-Fear that involves Sam getting captured by Drake. Obviouly AU.**

Sam Temple was suddenly awoken by a bucket full of ice water that splashed all over his upper body.

Sam's eyes shoot open as his body reacted in shock over the cold water that had drenched his torso, face, and hair. A gasp escaped his mouth as he quickly woke up from his slumber and wondered what was going on.

Sam only had time to wonder who had splashed a bucket full of glacier water over his upper body when he felt the metal bucket slam across his face before it hit the floor with a deafening clang then echoed loudly in his surroundings.

"What the hell?" Sam loudly, angrily asked as he saw a flash of bright colours appear in front of him. Not only had they splashed him with water, but they had hit him with the bucket they had filled up with water. Whoever it was was going to have some explaining to do once he found out who it was.

Sam was about to get up and search for the kid who had done those two things to him, but quickly found out that he couldn't move, let alone stand up. Sam looked down in confusion to find that he was tied to a metal chair with black zip ties wrapped tightly around his wrists and ankles. Sam would of used his power to melt parts of the chair and escape from his bindings, but didn't, because layers of tinfoil were wrapped tightly around his hands. If he tried to use his light, he'd only incinerate his hands in the process.

Sam suddenly went from angry, to just plain scared as he saw that he was in some sort of storage room that was, as Sam was guessing, no bigger then a bed room. A single dim light bulb, the single source of light in the entire room, dangled above him, casting an eerie shadow of darkness around him. There was also a strong stink of mold in the room along with a mixture other strong, awful smells that strongly resembled rot and decay. "What's going on?" Sam shouted in fright as he heard a sharp crackle of live electricity come from his right.

"A taser," A very familiar, voice of evil answered. "That's what's on."

Sam's body then started to spasm uncontrollably as fifty thousand volts of electricity coursed through his body and caused agonizing pain to the fifteen year old teenager. The water on his body didn't help him at all, it only made the pain worse as the electricity intensified at the wet areas of his body.

After about five seconds of pain, his captor pulled the taser away from his flesh and walked around his body so that Sam could see who had just tasered him.

Sam, just from hearing the voice of his capture, didn't need to see his face in order to know who it was.

With long, dirty, bloody, tangled sandy blond hair, evil blue eyes, and a shark like smile, Drake Merwin held a taser in his left hand while his red tentacle whip arm slowly reached up to touch Sam's face. Making the situation worse was that Drake hadn't washed the blood of off both his arms and face, which only made him looked all the more disturbing. His clothes, also dirty and bloody, didn't make the scene look anymore cheerful. "Hey Sammy," The sadist said happily as the tip of his red whip arm gently touched Sam's face and slowly slid across it, making Sam feel very uncomfortable. "Long time no see."

Drake. Sam hadn't seen him for nearly three months, and he was the last person Sam wanted to see right now. Sure Sam wanted to kill him, incinerate him with his light, lock his ashes in multiple locked metal boxes before sinking them into the Pacific Ocean, but with the situation going on around him, he was the last person Sam wanted to be in a room with. Especially a room that was dark, abandoned, and smelt of death.

"Dr-" Sam stuttered as fear crept up his spine and shivered all over his body. "Drake."

"That's me." Drake answered, continuing to stare into Sam's eyes with sadistic glee and hold the shark like smile that was on his face.

From the way Drake was looking at Sam, Sam had a bad feeling about what was going to happen to him.

"Wha-" Sam stuttered as he couldn't help but look into Drake's evil eyes. "What's go- Going on he- Here. Wh- Where am I?"

Drake laughed a little before pressing the button on the taser that made the blue electricity inside the device alive.

"Where you are isn't important Sammy." Drake answered as he pocked Sam in the chest with the live end of the taser just after his whip arm stopped touching his face. Sam's chest had the most liquid content on it, so when Drake pressed the taser on his chest, Sam felt more pain there then he had felt a few second earlier when Drake had pressed the taser on the right side of his neck. "And the only thing I want to do with you is have a little fun."

Drake only zapped Sam for five seconds, but it felt more like five minutes to Sam as his body reacted beyond his control. Sam's head moved around violently, as did the rest of his body. It wasn't a pleasant feeling for Sam, in the least.

Drake then killed the taser by releasing his finger off the button. Sam's body violently twitched for a couple seconds after the taser was turned off.

As Drake walked around Sam, Sam continued to twitch a little from the after shock.

As Sam slowly recovered from the electricity, he heard the sound of metallic objects being pushed around behind him. Light objects, heavy objects, many objects being moved around on metal trays, the sound alone scared Sam. He didn't know what objects were on the metal trays behind him, but with Drake around, he knew that the objects were meant to hurt him in painful ways.

Sam heard Drake pick out an unknown object behind him before he heard Drake's steel toed boots loudly echo as they stepped towards him.

Drake seemed to appear from the shadows as he returned into Sam's sight, holding a pair of sharp blabbed scissors in his human hand.

The scissors were open, and Drake closed them, scaring Sam with the loud snipping sound it created. Sam reflexly tried to, failingly, move away from the twin blades, even though they were three feet away from him. The sound alone was scary enough, but Sam knew that Drake had more planned for him then just showing off how loud they were.

Drake continued to inch closer to Sam, opening the blades before quickly snapping them shut again. Sam tried to squirm away from Drake, but with his limbs tied to the metal chair, and the metal chair's legs melted into the floor, Sam couldn't get away from the monster in front of him.

Drake got closer and closer to Sam, until he and the scissors were just a mere inch away from Sam's face.

Drake could clearly see that Sam was scared out of his wits, so Drake played with the scissors a little more, pretending to snip off sections of his face while Sam winced away in fright. It was all very amusing to Drake as he watched one of the most powerful beings in the FAYZ under his mercy.

Not that Drake had any mercy, he had proven that time and time again, and while Sam didn't forget it, he got a painful reminder as Drake cut off his right ear lobe.

Sam screamed in pain as crimson blood poured out of ear and intense pain rushed into his system.

Drake laughed at Sam's pain as he started to snip the blades in front of Sam again. Sam, even more scared then he was before, flinched even more Drake continued to intimidate him with the scissors. "How about a matching set?" Drake asked before snipping off Sam's left ear lobe, causing the brown haired teen to scream even louder as pain now radiated from both sides of his head. All the while, the psychopath beside him laughed in sadistic glee.

Merwin snipped the scissors in front of Sam's face one more time before walking over to his assortment of tools again.

Drake placed the bloody scissors on one of the many trays on top of metal trolleys.

With Sam's cries of pain in the background, Drake picked up a set of brass knuckles, slid it down the fingers of his human hand, and clenched his hand into a fist before walking back over to Sam and slapped him hard across the face, the sound amplified by the echo the small, isolated room created. "Shut your screams up Sammy, even I know you're not that pathetic."

Sam tried to be tough, tried to not show fear in front of Drake. But it wasn't easy when the person in front of him was Drake Merwin, psychopath. Even being in front of Drake was enough for Sam, but being tied up and being actively tortured by him was beyond frightening. "When I say you can scream, that's when you scream."

The tip of Drake's whip hand then touched Sam's cut off left ear lobe before Sam winced in pain. "But knowing what a pussy you are, I wouldn't be surprised if you cried over having your big toe broken with a claw hammer. So I'll forgive you just this once."

Drake's whip hand then swiftly grabbed the top of Sam's long hair before Drake's brass knuckled human fist smashed into Sam's face, causing Sam to yell in pain. Drake then hit Sam's face a second time. A third time. A forth. A fifth time. A sixth time, each time giving out a satisfying thunk like sound, before roughly letting his whip hand let go of it's victim.

Drake took a moment to inspect his work. A helpless Sam Temple with a bloody running nose that was probably broken and thick blood coursing out from his mouth. Drake was pleased with the results of his beating.

Drake smiled and chuckled playfully to himself as he went back to his tools and slipped the brass knuckles off his human hand and quickly picked up an object that strongly resembled a surgeon's scalpel before heading back to his victim. "Sammy Sam Sam," Drake said in a voice that sounded a lot like pity. "Has anyone ever told you you don't smile enough?"

Sam didn't even see the bladed object that Drake was holding before he felt something stab itself into his right cheek. Sam only had enough reaction time to taste copper, and move his tongue out of the blade's path as it cut across his cheek and out the front of his mouth, sending drops of blood splashing onto the floor.

Sam howled in pain as blood ran down the right side of his jaw, before feeling something equally painful enter his left cheek, before he felt a horizontal pain slice through his left cheek, causing him to howler even louder. "Now you'll never be frowning again!" Drake laughed as looked at Sam's extra wide, extra bloody, mouth.

Sam's eyes started to get all teary when Drake turned around and started to walk back to his assortment of tools. "No need to thank me Sammy," Drake called out to the crying Sam Temple as he placed the bladed scalpel back on a tray. "I'm just an outstanding citizen who tries to make the best out of people."

Drake then grabbed another object, but it was larger then the other objects he had used so far, and it was the one that scared Sam the most. As soon as Drake stepped into Sam's sight holding a blow torch while hearing the gas hissing out of the nozzle, Sam felt his eyes go wide. His eyes only went wider as Drake pressed the ignition button, causing a small blue flame to appear in front of the nozzle.

Now with a burning flame in front of him, Sam Temple couldn't control his bladder as he pissed his pants, but he didn't even notice, all his attention was on the bright blue flame in front of him.

Sam shook his head back and forth, telling Drake not to do it, but Drake only advanced closer to him with a wicked look in his eyes before grabbing Sam's head with his whip arm. "Don't worry Sammy," Drake said with absolutely no mercy in his voice. "This will only hurt for a little bit."

Sam then felt the sizzling heat of the flame touch the open flesh of his left cheek that Drake had cut open just moments ago, and heard his skin being fried as smoke raised into the air and the smell of cooked flesh invaded his nostrils.

Having one cheek cauterized was bad enough, but Drake, unfazed by the smell of burning flesh, moved on to the second sliced up cheek as soon as he was done by the first. Sam's pain was so intense that he didn't even realize that Drake had moved on to the second cheek until he started cauterizing his right cheek.

Sam howled in extreme pain until he finally found peace as he blacked out from the pain.

Drake saw Sam pass out as soon as he had finished cauterizing the final cheek. Sam had suddenly stopped screaming, and that was a sign that he had passed out due to the pain he was experiencing.

Drake was disappointed, he had wanted Sam to stay awake longer.

The psycho sighed in mere annoyance as he turned the gas valve off killed the blue flame before walking over to his set of tools once again and setting it down on the tray it had came from before picking up a single syringe of clear liquid.

Drake removed the plastic cap, tossed it away, walked over to Sam Temple's unconscious body, and injected the needle into the first vein in his neck that he could see before pushing down on the plunger.

Seconds later, Sam awoke from his slumber and returned to a world of pain. "It's very rude of you to fall asleep in the middle of our play time together." Drake told him as he pulled the needle out of Sam's vein before tossing it into a random corner of the room.

The adrenaline injected into Sam's body was enough to wake him up and dull the pain minimally, but that minimal pain killer gave Sam the strength to yell at Drake.

"Fuck you Merwin!"

Drake didn't mind that Sam had cussed him, it only showed him that Sam was still alive. It showed that he could be tortured more.

Drake smiled as he walked slowly away from Sam. "Don't worry Sammy, I forgive you. But falling sleep like that is going to cost you."

At the end of his sentence, Drake pulled back his whip arm and cracked it against Sam's back, tearing the fabric of his shirt and cutting into his flesh. Sam shouted in pain as a bloody red diagonal slash mark appeared in the middle of his back.

Drake whipped Sam a second time, and a third time, each time aiming for his back with accuracy so that it'd miss the backside of the metal chair wouldn't get in the way. "This brings back memories." Drake purred as he remembered the last time he had whipped a helpless Sam Temple. "Remember the power plant?" Drake asked, vividly remembering Sam's screams and the sound of his whip arm cracking with a whip like sound as he tore open Sam's flesh. "I do, and it feels so good to be back in this position. Doesn't it Sammy? You love it don't you."

Sam didn't answer, but Drake wasn't expecting an answer and continued to speak anyway. "And this time, there's no Brianna to save your ass, isn't that wonderful." It wasn't a question, and Drake didn't expect Sam to answer as he whipped Sam's back two more times before turning his back to Sam and faced his tools once again.

Drake looked over his tools before he picked the next that best fitted what he wanted.

Drake picked up the tool, inspected it for a second, then nodded his head in approval before turning back to Sam once again. "Let's change things a little." Drake said as he placed his whip arm gently around Sam's neck. Sam had a bad feeling about what Drake was going to do to him. It was always bad with Drake, but wondering what Drake would do to him in a second was worse, because Sam knew that it could, and would happen to him. "We're going to go from slice, to smash." And at that, Sam felt a blunt object smash into his left shoulder. It didn't hit Sam hard enough to break anything, but it hurt like hell.

As Sam grunted loudly, Drake moved in front of Sam before he started to strike Sam in the chest.

As Drake hit Sam with enough force to make him feel pain, but not enough to break anything, Drake thought of other things that wouldn't break, iron nails. With that thought, Drake twisted the hammer around in his hand and slammed the curvy part of the hammer into Sam's leg, just a little above the knee. Sam hollered in pain as left the hammer in place, stuck deeply into Sam's flesh, the hammer managed to not fall off the limb. "I've got a better idea, why don't we combine the two together?" Sam's sobs were his only response. "I'll take as a yes." Drake answered as he walked over to the trays and picked up a large box of iron nails.

When Drake returned to his victim with his box of nails, the sadist slammed the small box on the seat between Sam's spread out legs, causing Sam to flinch. "Jumpy like a scared kitten huh Sammy?" Drake mocked as he pulled out a three inch nail from the box of many nails with his human. "You know what I do with scared kittens that try and run away from me?" Drake's whip arm the cruelly ripped the claw hammer out of Sam's leg as Sam yelled in pain as blood splattered from his new wound. "I nail their limbs to a wall so that they can't run away from me."

Drake then twisted the hammer around to the blunt end as he placed a nail an inch above the center of Sam's right hand. He couldn't see where exactly the middle of Sam's hand was, but he guessed that he was close to it as his whip hand pounded on the nail, causing it to sink past the tinfoil and into human flesh.

Sam felt the nail slide into his flesh before it continued to tear past the bones in his hand. No bones broke, but Sam knew that he wouldn't be able to move his hand, or at least a couple of fingers.

Sam got the same treatment pierced into his left hand as well, thought it was more into his middle knuckle the the center of his hand, but it still hurt like hell. "You like ear piercings Sammy?" Drake asked.

Sam didn't hear him, but he felt the nails get pounded into the upper lobs of both his ears. "I think you'd look better with the rebel teenager look." Drake told him before he proceeded to pound an nail across each of Sam's eye brows, two into his upper lip, one in the center of his lower lip, before finishing the piercing session with a nail that was horizontally pounded through Sam's nose.

Drake, finished with piercing Sam's face with nails, stepped back to admire his work. "Not bad," Drake commented. "I'm not a professional, so if you don't like it, we can arrange another piercing session on a later date."

All Sam did was groan and cry.

Drake hummed happily to himself as he walked back over to his assortment of tools.

Placing the hammer back on it's tray, Drake picked up a straight razor that was used by barbers and walked back over to Sam. "I think you need a shave." Drake told Sam before pressing the straight razor gently on his face as he slowly guided the blade down his facial skin. Sam started to move his head away from the blade, but with little result, the blade only followed him wherever he turned. "Don't you remember what you mommy told you about moving your head while the barber is working on you?" Drake asked as he smoothly guided the razor around Sam's dirty, bloody face that was also stained with tears around his eyes that were full of fear. "Don't move your head, other wise an accident might happen."

Not a moment after Drake finished talking did Sam feel burning hot pain ripple across the left side of his face, starting with the flesh just underneath his eye. Sam screamed out as Drake slowly cut downwards until it had cut through the bottom of Sam's face.

A wet splat occurred as a layer of Sam's flesh hit the floor. "Did you not learn anything while growing up Sammy?" Drake chuckled as he admired the rectangular would that poured blood out of the left side of Sam's face. It was so close to Sam's eye that it almost looked like he could be crying tears of blood.

"God damn you Merwin!" Sam shouted for the first time in a while, more out of fear then anything else.

"God hasn't damned me," Drake told Sam as he wiped the razor blade clean on the top of Sam's head, cutting him slightly with each stroke. "God has blessed me. If anything, God has damned you Sammy."

Sam couldn't help but believe Drake as he said that. Drake was nigh invincible, and as much as Sam tried, he could never get anything right. Sam tried everything he could to make everything right, but all his efforts only seemed to be in vain. The reason the majority of the kids at Tramonto had came with his was because of the cup noodles and Pepsi. Astrid had left him, and even though Sam had been searching for her and had Brianna helping him with the search, she was nowhere to be found. Everything had gone down the dumps with him.

Meanwhile, kids like Caine and Drake thrived off nearly everything they did. It wasn't fair in Sam's opinion.

Drake then appeared back in front of Sam as Sam came out of his thoughts. "Don't worry Sammy," Drake sadistically said as he waved a shiny, blood stained machete in front of Sam's face. "You'll always be welcomed in Hell. But I'll try to get you to be loved by God once again."

Drake then cut Sam's shirt in half before slicing off fabric that covered his chest.

Drake, no with a clear target, pocked the tip of the machete onto Sam's exposed chest and sliced downwards. A thin red line appeared as Sam winced at the pain. Drake didn't stop cutting until the machete reached Sam's belt. When Drake's weapon reached Sam's belt, Drake withdrew the machete before slicing another thin line from Sam's left armpit to right armpit.

Sam then knew what Drake was cutting into him, a cross. "Now that the outlining is done and over with," Drake said as he started pressed the blade flatly against Sam's chest. "Let's do the real thing."

Sam hollered with pain as Drake fileted his chest. Blood poured down Sam's body and causing his bladder to release itself again. But Drake didn't notice, he was having too much fun to be distracted by urine.

Drake cut across Sam's chest with a saw like motion as the large chunk skin separated from the body.

When one part of the bloody cross was done, Drake finished the project by cutting downwards from Sam's neck down to his slightly wet belt. All the while, Sam continued to howler and cry in pain.

Drake finished the tattoo by ripped the last chunk of flesh off of Sam's stomach, causing Sam to reflexly look down at his body. Seeing the bloody red cross on his chest, Sam puked all over his right leg. "I love it." Drake proudly announced. "I think this might be one of my best works yet."

"You-" Sam cried out weakly. "You. Sick. Bastard."

"No need to think me Sammy." Drake answered happily as he walked over to his trolleys again, placing the machete on a tray before walking over to a metal tin of acetone.

Drake unscrewed the cap, grabbed a red fire extinguisher before walking back over to Sam. Drake took a moment to admire his art work. A helpless Sam Temple with a bloody red cross on his chest, blood covered body, blood covered face with nearly half his face missing on the left side, nails in his ears, eye brows, nose, and hands. But best of all, Sam had pissed himself scared.

But Sam's eyes, once again, went wide with fear as he saw the can of acetone fire extinguisher. That, and Drake's sadistic smile and look of joy on his face. "Don't want you to bleed to death," Drake explained as he tilted the can up and poured acetone onto the bloody cross.

The corrosive liquid burned Sam's chest and it felt like he was being eaten alive. Sam thrashed around helplessly as he screamed in agony. "Couldn't find any gasoline," Drake told his thrashing victim before throwing the can of acetone away, causing a loud crash, before his whip hand reached into his front right pocket and produced a silver zippo lighter. "So I had to work with what the base had."

Drake's tentacle arm then spun the wheel of the lighter, produced a spark, and caused a bright orange flame to appear before the lighter was tossed onto Sam's chest, causing him to burst into flames.

Drake admired the inferno that covered about sixty percent of the front of the screaming Sam Temple's body for several seconds before picking up the fire extinguisher and sprayed him with cool foam, extinguishing the fire.

The smell of burnt human flesh as a pleasant smell to Drake. Not so much for Sam, who had cried so much that his eyes were running dry, but the pain he was feeling only became worse with each breath he took. It hurt to move, it hurt to breathe, it hurt Sam doing anything.

Drake examined his victim before deciding that if he did anymore torture to him tonight, then he'd be dead in a matter of minutes due to shock. Drake sighed in disappointment as he looked at the other tools he wanted to use on Sam. Kitchen knives, hack saws, pliers, needles, chains, car batteries, drills, everything he could name and more.

Drake walked up to Sam's burned chest and slapped him hard in the chest with his human hand, causing Sam to scream in agony. "Looks like we're done for tonight Temple," Drake said, much to Sam's relief. "But I'll be back in the morning, we'll try to finish our fun then."

Drake then pulled the light bulb's cord and killed what little light was in the room.

As soon as darkness came, Sam felt more scared then he had turning all of Drake's torture. Sam's phobia of the dark made Sam start to panic.

"Drake!" Sam shouted as loud as he could, even though it hurt him badly. "Don't leave me in here! Not in the dark!"

Drake had reached the one door that lead in and out of the room and opened it before turning back to Sam, smiling once again.

"Scared of the dark Sam?" Drake sadistically asked.

Sam hatted to admit it, but he was. "Don't worry," Drake answered as he left the door open and walked out into the hallway. "I've got something that'll make everything better."

Seconds later, Drake reappeared and tossed something into the room. It was round and about the size of a bowling ball.

At first, Sam thought that it was a ball with fur on it, but when the object got close to him, he looked into it's eyes, and saw that the fur was blond and would of been shoulder length, if the head had shoulders. Sam stoor into Astrid's glassy blue eyes, and shouted out in fright as Drake closed the door behind him, leaving the after image of Astrid's decapitated head in his vision all night long as her lifeless eyes stoor at him.


End file.
